halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sparrowhawk
Untitled looks more like commander tony wanted 2 include a fictional template thing All of my pics and information comes from this: http://forums.halowars.com/thread/42345.aspx All of the weapons come from speculation that is probably right Grizzlei 17:34, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :Ohh...lemme check. =D Cheers, Ghost Inside the Machine (Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 17:35, 10 March 2007 (UTC) ::Wow...crap, that's nice! =D CHeers, Ghost Inside the Machine ''(Whisper through the Storm) ( ) (Omens) 17:36, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Fans they had this conversation over at the HaloWars forums, but the fans on a future aircraft do make sense. they're probably cheaper to make than jet engines, and because the craft probably is going to be hovering a helluva lot more than even a Pelican, fans would be better for this purpose than jet engines. just saying. -- SpecOps306 03:40, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Ya, sort of like a cheaper and more effective helicopter--The Chazz025 and Clan [Chazz025/Razu'Kuzumee|[http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Razu_%27Kuzumee/ Razu 'Kuzumee]] 01:23, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Those "fans" are almost certainly turbine driven "lift fans." A number of craft using this technology were designed and tested in the 60's, but the technology proved impractical with current materials science. The largest such example used a J79 Turbojet powering a fan some 2m in diameter. Compared to a pure jet they offer less thrust but colossally higher propulsive efficiency; a key requirement for a low altitude attack aircraft that will spend the vast majority of its time hovering or moving slowly. Additionally the fans are clearly ducted. This allows the same ammount of lift to be generated with rotor blades up to 40% lesser in diameter. However in order to utilise ducted fans extremely high RPMs and engine Horsepower are required; perfect territory for a jet engine. Ducted fans are already used on a number of UAV prototypes today. -- JSF of WT Merge Kestrel and Sparrowhawk :*MERGE - 3 :*DONT MERGE - 7 *'MERGE''' - Sparrohawk is another word for American Kestrel and I believe the vehicles are one and the same. The entries should be combined. Bullitt Time 19:02, 11 March 2007 (UTC) *'Dont Merge' - The Sparrowhawk is probably older than the Deleted Kestrel. So, I do not think it should be merged together until we get some clear details on how it operates. Grizzlei (19:37, 11 March 2007 (UTC)) *'Dont Merge' - ^Agreed. Bullitt Time 19:52, 11 March 2007 (UTC) *'Don't Merge' - It may be similar, or an evolution from the design, but it is NOT the same vehicle, despite any similarities. -- SpecOps306 04:26, 27 March 2007 (UTC) *'Merge' - Not much we can say about the Kestrel, so it could make a nice addition to the Sparrowhawk's trivia section. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:05, 27 March 2007 (UTC) *'Dont Merge'- Its like it but dont merge you need to saw itonly the rotatory wings and kestrel have like 3 forms. Clavix2 *'Don't Merge'* There isn't a need to merge them because they're two different vehicles whether or not from the same design.-- Joshua 029 13:37, 4 April 2007 (UTC) *'Don't merge' Never have any official said that they are the same. And they do not look the same. Oh, and it is the 25th century, not the 21th. So what if they are the same? As long as they have different names, I will not agree. - R1e2u3b4e5n6 15:17, 6 April 2007 (UTC) *'Don't merge'* Theyre 2 seperate things.--Spartan 1138 17:53, 9 April 2007 (UTC) *I Think we can officially say that the Sparrowhawk and the Kestrel should not be merged together into one article. Therefore, I am removing the merging thing at the top of the page. ((Grizzlei 00:07, 13 April 2007 (UTC))) *'MERGE' The Sparrowhawk is a Kestrel if I've ever seen one. (or piloted one.)-- ΓΣH ÜBΣR Ð1G1P4ΓÐ 14:46, 21 June 2007 (UTC) sparrowhawk on harvest? I thought the covenant glassed harvest, where goes it say the covenant invaded harvest? HДĿΘFáṆ 20:20, 16 June 2007 (UTC) This is likely because the Covenant tend to invade the planet before glassing it. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 06:48, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Hornet there's a debate whether the Hornet gunship is the successor to the Sparrowhawk. I don't think so - the Hornet looks less heavily armed and way smaller, so it probably serves a different role. Would the Sparrowhawk still be in service in 2552? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 07:00, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Apparentely there was an exerp in contact harvest that Hornets were in service in 2527 so the sparrowhawk could still be in service SWEARINGMONK Ducted Fans does anyone else think that the fans on the wings are Ducted Fans? they sound like the perfect candidates for a aerodyne like the Sparrowhawk. 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 01:04, 8 August 2007 (UTC) well seeing as how the sparrowhawk is an upgrade to the hornet it would likly have a similar propulsion system to the horned, and if you notice in halo 3 the hornet has a small blue cone of fire underneth it indicating they are relly very stubby jets. it would still have ducted fans on them, but as a part of the jet engine, not the main propulsion system.Laghing rabt 22:24, 25 August 2009 (UTC) UD-6 Talon? It looks strangely like the UD 6 talon from BF 2142, cept its got a lot more guns and Orca fans(CnC universe man)--CHr0n0sPh3r3 12:24, 14 September 2007 (UTC)cHr0n0sPh3r3 Predecessor to the SkyHawk? Does anyone think that it is? It was before the SkyHawk in the timeline, so just possibly. And the Hornet is the successor to the Sparrowhawk. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:02, 24 September 2007 (UTC) NO,because you upgrade hornets to them.Sith Venator 00:33, 23 November 2008 (UTC) How many Air units Ok, as of middle November 2008, we just have a whole lot of material showing Hornets, Vultures, Pelicans and a unit we thought they'd deleted: the Sparrowhawk. But aren't there too many airborne units for the only UNSC? I mean, I am pretty happy yo see this beauty back, but the Halo Wars Official Site doesn't even mention it... So what are we supposed to believe? I'd say Pelican's aren't constructable - perhaps they function as the transports in CnC3, where you just call them in off-screen, and they fly off once they're done? As for actual units, we have the Hornet, the Vulture and the Sparrowhawk. Perhaps the Sparrowhawk is a faction-specific unit, replacing the Hornet, unique to one leader? --'''Councillor Specops306' - Kora 'Morhek 23:08, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Good guess, well we just have to wait something more to come out telling us. I'd say Halo Wars will be similar not only to CnC3, but also to Ground Control 2... 0:30, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I see it alot like Empire At War.Also it seems the Covenant are outnumbered in the skys.All i see are banshees and possibly a guship.Sith Venator 00:43, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :me too. Star wars: EaW was a great game but someone ripped the install codes if the back of the book and my computer crashed so i only had it for a month or two before i lost it.Maiar 05:45, 3 March 2009 (UTC) hornet and sparrow hawk according to a demo i have watched there are different unit varieties. the hornet can be upgraded to a sparrow hawk so really it is a hornet variant. sparrow hawks look awesome!! :Do you have a link to a video of it? I'd love to see the Hawk in action! --Councillor Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 23:44, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Overall Overall Hawk are brillent to use Hawk in Custom Edition campaign? Is this true? And if so where can someone get it?112 15:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :It's a Fan-made modification. --'Forerun'' ' 16:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) The Hawk's so called laser beams Ok, this article states that the hawk has a mounted laser, but I'm not sure that is the case. I compared to the beam fire by the Hawk's nose gun to that of the SPARTAN laser and to the round fired by the gauss hog. Both I and all of the five people I showed my results to all agreed that the round fired by the Hawk resembles the Gauss cannon more than the SPARTAN laser. Thoughts? Spartan 501 18:29, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Screenshot? SmokeSound off! 18:37, 20 June 2009 (UTC) The hawk actually armed with blue laser cannon, if you look closely you'll see that it looks just like the beam fired from SPARTAN laser, just blue, and the round fired from gauss hog looks bit different. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 19:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Hawk Variant The Skyhawk could just be another variant / upgrade of the Hornet. gunship if the sparrowhawk is a tru gunship then why would it be used as air support and air escort, gunships are slow and bulky so they are relitvly bad at fighting off other aircraft so they can relly only by used once air supriorty has been gained; a gunships primary purpose is to attack ground units with overwelming force, and generally have only a few air to air weapons for self defence. I can see the hornet as a gunship with its slow speed and massive power, but the sparrowhawk is more manuverable and is used as air support and air escort, so therefore it would be a strikefighter not a gunship. the role of gunships seems to be very easily fit by a pelican. Laghing rabt 22:37, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Custom Edition Pic Well, I was planning on adding a Halo: Custom Edition pic to the gallery, to give people a more thorough view of the Hawk, but I don't know to what extent this wiki allows custom content, although I have seen a few HCE pics in some articles' galleries. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 09:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Could you please provide the links to these images?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) http://www.moddb.com/mods/custom-mapping-team/images/promotion SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 12:40, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :I meant HCE pics currently in Halopedia... but thanks for the link. :P :The Hawk was built based on the official design... but it is fan-made, so, I would have to say don't add to the article. You can add the link under External Links section.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:59, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Just when I was about to post the links... [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 14:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::CMT has one of the best mods for HCE... it is indeed unfortunate that we can't add them in the article. :| - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:16, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Its very unfortunate that CMT shutted down, they had best mods. But anyway, the CMT hawk looks different from the HW hawk, so I dont think it would be such a good idea to have HCE hawk pics in Halopedia gallery, and sorry my writing, Im finnish. CMT where great modders but where could I get this cmt hawk, I don't care to much what it looks like, I'm very much interested in it. :Unless you know how to repair it by yourself, no, you don't want it. [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 03:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :well I did find it on the modacity forums and have been working on it for a little bit, I got it flying ok and have a multiplayer varient and now I'm working on fixing on the camera angle.Laghing rabt 03:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Let me guess, the camera's crazy, isn't it? [[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7 03:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, the camera is just to high and it bothers me.Laghing rabt 20:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Able to fly in space? Would this be able to fly in space? It probably uses an engine like the Pelican's. - Scot 113 01:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I strongly doubt it. It's clearly designed as a ground-attack aircraft, and it runs on an airfoil system similar to the Hornet. No, the Sparrowhawk is not designed to be space-worthy.Fire Eater 01:58, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. Sparrowhawks use a ducted fan system for propulsion. These fans push against air to create lift. On top of that, steering control comes from the rudders in the back. In the vaccum of space, there would be nothing to push against, so the ducted fans and steering system would be utterly useless.--Nerfherder1428 04:27, May 2, 2010 (UTC)